1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to a trim panel assembly which securely fastens to a motor vehicle body. In one exemplary application, this invention relates to a trim panel assembly for a motor vehicle during deployment of a B-pillar side airbag designed to resist forces generated which may otherwise separate the trim panel from the vehicle body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the pertinent art to provide a motor vehicle with various interior trim panels. The trim panels are secured to the motor vehicle body and provide the interior of the motor vehicle with an aesthetically pleasing appearance. It is desirable that the interior trim panels be quickly and easily attachable to the vehicle body. Additionally, it is desirable that the interior trim panels be securely attached and resist inadvertent separation with the motor vehicle body.
While known interior trim panels for motor vehicles have proven to be commercially acceptable for their intended purposes, continued advancement of the art is necessary. In this regard, Supplemental AirBag (SAB) or Supplemental Restraint Systems (SRS) are now in limited applications being disposed within motor vehicles in various positions. For example, it is known in the art to provide a supplemental airbag extending along the lateral sides of a headliner. Certain known trim panel assemblies may not be as suitable to withstand forces generated during deployment of such a supplemental airbag and may become inadvertently separated from the motor vehicle body.
It remains a need in the pertinent art to provide a trim panel assembly for a motor vehicle which is designed to resist forces generated during deployment of a supplemental airbag which may otherwise separate the trim panel assembly from the motor vehicle body.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a trim panel assembly with a mounting arrangement for more securely attaching the trim panel assembly to a motor vehicle frame.
It is a more particular object with the present invention to provide a trim panel assembly for a B-pillar of a motor vehicle having a mounting arrangement which opposes deployment forces from an adjacent airbag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trim panel assembly for a motor vehicle with a reduced number of parts.
The present invention provides a trim panel assembly for attachment to a body panel of a motor vehicle. The trim panel assembly includes a main body portion and mounting arrangement. The mounting arrangement includes a first mounting member having a generally L-shaped configuration with a first leg and a second leg. The first leg extends generally perpendicular to the main body portion while the second leg extends generally parallel to the main body portion.
The present invention provides a motor vehicle including a B-pillar and a trim panel assembly. The B-pillar includes an interior side defining an aperture. The trim panel assembly includes a mounting arrangement having a first mounting member with a generally L-shaped configuration. A first leg of the first mounting member extends generally perpendicular to the main body portion. A second leg of the mounting arrangement extends generally parallel to the main body portion. The first mounting member extends through the aperture of the B-pillar. The second mounting member preferably resiliently engages a housing of an airbag assembly and downwardly biases the main body portion.